1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle suspension system and method that includes a multi-mount suspension bracket system. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle suspension system in which a multi-mount bracket can simultaneously attach a suspension arm, a stabilizer bar and a vehicle frame.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Vehicle suspension systems typically include a complicated set of linkages, pneumatic devices, and springs that aim to provide a smooth ride for a vehicle. For example, a four bar linkage suspension can include lower and upper control arms connected on each side of the frame of a vehicle. The control arms are rotatably connected to the vehicle frame (e.g., by a “bar” type pivot/connecting device) so that they can rotate and move substantially vertically with respect to the vehicle frame. A knuckle typically connects each of the lower control arms to a respective upper control arm and a wheel mount structure can be attached to the knuckle. Thus, the wheel, when mounted, is permitted to move in a vertical direction relative to the vehicle frame. A stabilizer bar can be connected between the left and right side control arms such that when a particular vertical movement occurs in a wheel on one side of the vehicle, a corresponding movement can take place in the corresponding wheel on the other side of the vehicle. This action prevents roll of the vehicle during turning and/or maneuvering over rough/bumpy roadway surfaces.
A spring is typically connected from one of the upper or lower control arms to the vehicle frame, and a strut or shock absorber is also connected between the respective control arm and vehicle frame. Thus, the vertical movement of the wheel can be controlled and damped to provide a relatively smooth ride for the vehicle.
Although the above-described four bar suspension system is one of the most common types of vehicle suspension systems, there are countless other types of vehicle suspension systems. Another common vehicle suspension system is the two bar suspension system. In one example of a two bar suspension system, a lower control arm can be pivotally connected to a vehicle frame. A lower portion of a knuckle can be connected to the lower control arm and an upper portion of the knuckle can be connected to a rotary link member that incorporates a spring and shock absorber system. Thus, the upper control arm is not necessary in this case. The invention can also be incorporated into rear suspension systems for vehicles.
The manner in which each of the components of a vehicle suspension system is connected to the frame of the vehicle and to each other has not typically been given a great deal of consideration other than to ensure proper functionality. One counterexample is U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,160, which discloses a Connector Assembly for a Stabilizer Bar in which a stabilizer bar is connected to a control arm by a connector assembly that is designed to eliminate the need for costly eyeforms at the ends of the stabilizer bar, according to that patent. However, the connection assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,160 only provides a connection between the stabilizer bar and control arm.
Typical vehicle suspension systems often require a great number of attachment mechanisms, and a great deal of space. The high number of components and their complex shapes also add cost and weight to a vehicle. In addition, the large volume required for these components also creates restrictions in design and also creates problems during repair in terms of added time required for repair due to limited access to components, and added cost due to this added repair time and due to multiple part requirements.